


The Lost Realms

by fluffy_mittens



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: This fic is set after Mockingjay, when I imagine that Panem would venture out into the rest of the world to see what had survived. They found nine countries that had been established, and the Panish people came to call them the Lost Realms. Covia is the first of the Lost Realms.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Covia

The country of Covia was the largest of the Lost Realms. It was also the first realm to be reached by the explorers from Panem.

The explorers had travelled across the Atlantic Ocean in a large hovercraft, designed by Panem's best engineers, great metal beasts that carried them across the water. The explorers had been astonished to see large cities full of people underneath them when they arrived at the continent that had been formally known as Europe.

Covia was a wealthy country, with a large population. However, it was also rife with poverty, disease and criminal activity. The Covians were non-religious, and it was neither a sexist nor racist society. But the leaders of Covia were power-hungry and greedy, and would stop at nothing to gain more wealth.

It was split up into 18 territories, each with a Prime Minister. The east of Covia used to be Sindron, a friendly country built on the wreckage of France and Germany, but the Covians had invaded it and instead made it into their 18th territory, Clavos.

Covia had been hit with a vicious epidemic a few years ago, from the disease Ceremorbus. Ceremorbus affected the brain, influencing a person's behaviour and actions. Nearly a third of Covia's population has died from the disease, and it had taken almost 8 months for the vaccine to be created. The two territories of Cyolanus and Cavria were hit hardest, and cities in these areas had been overrun by people infected by Ceremorbus. The people living in these cities had fled to other territories to seek refuge.

The disease invaded your brain, destroying the left hemisphere of your cerebral cortex. This part of the brain was responsible for rational thought and logic. The disease ravaged your brain, making you reckless and dangerous and mad. Those affected by the disease started attacking those around them, gradually going insane until they couldn't tell friend from foe. After a few days of torture, the infected person eventually died of aphyxiation as the person, unrecognisably insane, stopped breathing, their basic bodily functions wiped by the disease.

This horrific disease had only been eradicated when scientists from Havorna, the capital of Covia, discovered the vaccine. Eventually, the disease had faded from existence.

The explorers from Panem were sympathetic towards the people of Covia; they had had their own horrific experiences with dictators and mistreatment of citizens by greedy, power-hungry leaders.

The new president of Panem, Emilee Paylor, was fair, passionate and dedicated to protecting her people and allowing them freedom. She had experienced first-hand the horrors of the Capitol, and was determined for her new government to be the exact opposite.

The Panem explorers hoped that the Covians would fight for their own freedom.

The people of Covia were wary of these strangers from Panem, a wealthy country that had suddenly appeared on their maps.

The Prime Ministers of Covia were glad to welcome the Panish ambassadors into their country. The explorers came from a country with wealth, power and good trading opportunities- everything that the Covians wanted. They presented the explorers with lavish gifts and great feasts, fawning over them generously.

But the explorers were not fooled. They returned to Panem with messages to keep a cool but distant relationship with Covia- to establish trading routes and travel, but not to form a public relationship.

The explorers would have to keep searching.


	2. Fana Guile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter sorry.

Fana Guile was the second of the Lost Realms to be reached by the Panish. It was a large country in the north of the continent formerly known as South America. It was also very prosperous, with affable people and plenty of money.

It had not known that the Lost Realms of the other continents even existed, and was shocked when the explorers from Panem arrived. The Fanese had relationships with a country in the south of their continent, Nyarova, but had not dared explore what remained of the land to the north.

The Council that ruled over Fana Guile greeted the Panish warmly, taking them on a grand tour of their country and listening with rapture to the story of the Capitol and the Hunger Games. They apologised profusely for not searching North America and freeing the people of Panem from the Capitol's control. They felt it was their fault that the Panish people had suffered for so long, confined and controlled, because they hadn’t come to help.

Fana Guile was a beautiful country, with intricately designed architecture and deeply rooted tradition. The towering arches, intricately designed doorways and sparkling stained glass windows emphasised the uniqueness and beauty of this wonderful nation. As the explorers strolled down the main street, they could see the vast turrets of the Hermosa castle peeking over the tops of the quaint red cottages.

The local cuisine was also delicious, and the Panish devoured it eagerly.

The landscape of Fana Guile was characterised by colossal mountains and immense plateaus, covered in lush forests and full of unique animal and plant life. The Fanese made their living off farming the land and crafting stunning carvings and decorations. These included rugs, clothes and furniture.

Fana Guile agreed to establish a trade route to connect the two continents, and to allow the Panish and Fanese people to travel between the countries.

The explorers returned to Panem with good news; Fana Guile was open to the idea of an alliance.


	3. Runegatho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runegatho is the third of the Lost Realms.  
> Whoops it's very short.

Runegatho was the third of the Lost Realms that the explorers of Panem reached. It was a small country in the far north of what used to be Africa. Relatively poor, its leader was Prime Minister Chenzira, and was mostly run by Covia.

Runegatho had a very hot climate, and experienced many droughts. It was made up of many small villages, with a few large cities dotted amongst them. The landscape of Runegatho was mostly deserts and savannas, and the local language was Arabic.

The Prime Minister welcomed the ambassadors with open arms, agreeing to meet with them and discuss possible relationships between Runegatho and Panem. He had heard about the wealthy, powerful country that appeared out of nowhere from the Covian leaders, and was excited at the possibility that more countries might be undiscovered out there.

The ambassadors were sad to see that Covia just about ruled the small country, and that the illusion of power the Prime Minister held was no more than that; an illusion. The Prime Minister made speeches and announcements, pretending to be in control, while the Covian leaders pulled the strings from the background.

They were glad to establish a relationship between the two countries, but no more than that less Covia become jealous.


	4. Akhstan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhstan is the fourth of the Lost Realms.

Akhstan was the fourth of the Lost Realms to be reached by the Panish. It was a small country close to Covia, in the west of Asia. It had resisted Covia's attempts to invade it many times, with a large and well-trained army.

Akhstan was a very religious country, and the national religion was Islam. The terrain was characterised by mountains and fertile lands, with many rivers and lakes.

The leader of Akhstan was the only king left in the entire world: King Noam. He was a strict and thorough leader, and although sometimes this impacted negatively upon the people, it had allowed them to escape Covia's clutches for decades.

King Noam was efficient and often brutal in his methods to keep control. He had organised a secret police force called the Dawria to seek out plots for the throne, and many innocent citizens had been slaughtered.

Although many Akhstons did not support King Noam and his methods, they understood that his firm grip on the country was the only barrier holding Covia back from invading. So they tolerated his leadership for now.

King Noam greeted the Panish coolly and professionally. He proposed a strong relationship between the two countries, including trade, travel and to fight for each other during times of conflict.

The ambassadors of Panem accepted this offer, and so the Panem-Akhstan treaty was born.


	5. Najari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Najari is the fifth of the Lost Realms.

Najari was the fifth of the Lost Realms for the ambassadors of Panem to reach. It was located just south of Akhstan, and was similar to Akhstan in many ways.

Their climates and landscapes were nearly the same, and the local language was again Arabic. The national religion was also Islam, although Najari was far less religious than their neighbour. Instead of a king, Najari was ruled by President Gulzar.

The President was a sharp, foreboding woman, who was determined to protect her country and her people. She had introduced many policies and rules into Najari to maintain its peace.

Najari had been a poverty-stricken leaderless country until the President had raised it back up. Although she was a strict leader, she was kind towards her people, and had helped free them from the restraints of the drug that almost half of the population had become addicted to some years back.

Starweed had been invented by a group of criminals experimenting with drug use. It only took one dose for an addiction to be created, and slowed down the brain until the addict was no more than a doll, helpless and limp.

President Gulzar had created rehabilitation centres all around the country, treating the starweed addiction with another drug called malphore. She saved thousands of people's lives, and has been adored by the Najarans ever since.

The President proposed an offer to the Panish, similar to the offer proposed by King Noam. The ambassadors from Panem agreed readily, and the Najari-Panem treaty was created.


	6. Nyarova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyarova is the sixth of the Lost Realms.

Nyarova was the sixth of the Lost Realms to be reached by the Panish. It was a small country of the far south of Fana Guile, and although it was poor and weak, the people were happy.

Nyarova had been established just after the third World War, after all the old countries were destroyed and the land obliterated by nuclear bombs. It had experienced many civil wars since its creation, between the six clans that inhabited it.

There was no one leader of Nyarova, instead all of the clans shared the role. Each clan had a Chief, who ruled over one of six states of the country.

Nyarova had created its own tradition after the war, started by a woman called Catalina Garcia. She had allegedly saved an entire town from being obliterated by nuclear bombs, while all the villages around it were destroyed. Legend tells that Catalina had done this by sacrificing a guanaco to the sky, and praying for the gods to spare her village, which they did.

Therefore, the religion Garcaia was born. Garcians believed in the sky gods, who watched over the earth from the sky and controlled what happened to the people living there. They sacrificed animals and celebrated festivals to keep the gods happy, to spare their country from being destroyed on the coming day called Condenar, meaning 'doom' in Spanish.

The Panish explorers were intrigued to learn about this religion. They had never even heard of religion, as Panem was non-religious. They scoffed at the thought of sky gods and doom days, but were careful not to insult the Nyarons.

The Chiefs of Nyarova were wary towards the Panish, because of their history, but grudgingly accepted them into their country. Although the ambassadors tried hard, no agreement was reached, except that the countries would leave each other in peace.


	7. Domuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domuna is the seventh of the Lost Realms.

Domuna was the seventh of the Lost Realms to be reached by the Panish explorers. It was located on the east coast of the continent formally known as Africa, and had no ruler.

Domuna had been originally founded by a group of people known as the Waokoaji, or 'saviours' in Swahili. But the Waokoaji had been overthrown by a group of rebels, who had ruled for a while before losing their control.

The rebels had been terrorists, who wanted to rule the country through fear. They killed the Waokoaji and their followers, and terrified everyone else into silence. They had lost their control through leading the country to its ruin- destroying the economy and increasing the amount of poverty tenfold.

Now, Domuna was leaderless and in ruins, with a huge gap between the rich and the poor. It was made up of large towns, with large mansions for the wealthy and slums for the poverty-stricken.

Crime was common in Domuna, as was disease. There was no proper society throughout the entire country, just ruin or snobby rich people locked away in their estates.

The Panish ambassadors were horrified when they arrived in Domuna. They saw the crumbling society, so different to their rigidly structured Panem, and shuddered. There was no leader to visit, although they did greet some of the most wealthy and powerful citizens. These wealthy families had slaves and servants, and took advantage of the poorer people to live their pampered lives.

The explorers returned to Panem grief-stricken and horrified. The informed President Paylor of the situation, and she immediately sent a large team of volunteers to the country to provide food and build shelters for the poor.

The Panish would do everything they could to help Domuna.


	8. Fulanderan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulanderan is the eighth of the Lost Realms.

Fulanderan was the eighth of the Lost Realms that the Panish reached. It was the smallest country, and had been discovered by a group of explorers traversing the ravaged land to the northwest of Panem.

It was ruled over by Minister Hayes, and was prosperous yet entirely ignorant of all the other countries. The reason for this was the immediate area surrounding the country was toxic and ruined, and the Fulandeans had assumed the rest of the world was the same. They were happy with their situation, and were not eager to venture into the wasteland any time soon.

Fulanderan had been founded by a large group of refugees who fled east from Russia and joined with the Canadian survivors to create a new country. They had assumed that the rest of the world was destroyed, and that they were the last people left alive.

Fulanderan was a country full of city ruins transformed and restored by the Fulandeans. It had the most advanced technology out of all of the Lost Realms, and the Panish ambassadors were amazed at their portals and telepads.

The Fulandeans had created a strict and disciplined society, very similar to what District 13 in Panem had been like. Each family could only have two children, so that the population would not grow out of control. If triplets were born, the third child was gifted to a family who was unable to have children.

Crime was rare in Fulanderan, and diseases had been nearly eradicated due to breakthroughs in vaccines and natural immunity. This was due to the technology that the Fulandean scientists had access to.

Although the Fulandeans did not have some of the freedoms that the people of the other Lost Realms did, they were very happy.

The Panish explorers were glad to create a bond between Panem and Fulanderan.


	9. Sanctum Alara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctum Alara is the ninth and last of the Lost Realms.

Sanctum Alara was the last of the Lost Realms for the Panish explorers to reach. It was a large country located in what used to be Australia.

Australia had been hit by a colossal nuclear bomb during the third world war, changing the centre of the continent into a toxic waste. Sanctum Alara had risen from the ashes, named after the Latin word for 'sanctuary'. The country remained a democratic, with the current prime minister being Avalon Myranza.

Sanctum Alara was a very wealthy, prosperous country, with good relationships to Covia, Akhstan and Najari. It had a thriving society, which had not changed much from before the third world war. The Sanctum Alarans had some impressive technologies, and were working on designing an interplanetary rocket to take passengers to Jupiter.

It had been hit by a spate of cyclones recently, and the east of the country had been nearly destroyed. The buildings and infrastructure had been decimated, and hundreds had lost their lives. The prime minister had been working hard to rebuild when the Panish ambassadors arrived.

The ambassadors were impressed with what they found, and pleased to see that Sanctum Alara was prospering.

The Panish explorers and the Sanctum Alaran government formed a treaty similar to the Panem-Akhstan treaty and the Najari-Panem treaty.

The Panish ambassadors returned home triumphant.


End file.
